


Parental Discipline

by ThePoeticEdda



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beating, Belts, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Flogging, Humiliation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Nudity, Paddling, Partial Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, Strapping, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticEdda/pseuds/ThePoeticEdda
Summary: Betty and Veronica get in trouble at school and both receive corporal punishment at home.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Parental Discipline

Betty dragged her feet as she walked home, dreading the fate that awaited her. “I’m extremely disappointed in both of you,” Weatherbee had said, “I will be calling both your mothers.” She couldn’t even remember who had decided to cheat on that test, her or Veronica? Probably Veronica but they’d become so inseparable at this point it was hard to tell. In any case, it didn’t matter. The outcome would be the same for both of them.

Her mother greeted her at the door with the paddle. The same broad polished wooden paddle she and Polly had been spanked with for a very long time. They had both got the same talk when they each came of age. After the usual mother-daughter talk, Alice had brought out the paddle. She explained to them that as her daughters grew into young women, she would expect better from them which meant harsher discipline if they misbehaved. The paddle became her go-to punishment for the smallest infraction. It stung over panties and had no problem bringing both girls to tears.

“I’m so disappointed in you, Elizabeth!” Everyone was disappointed in her today. “How could you disgrace the family like this? You, a smart, well-behaved girl! I knew that Lodge girl was no good! Get your jeans off now!”

Betty sighed in resignation. She kicked off her shoes and started undoing her pants. They were tight jeans but she pulled them off as fast as she could. If she got extra wacks for dawdling, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Alice moved a chair to the middle of the room and sat down on it. It was an armless wicker chair that only served one purpose. Betty shuffled over to her, vainly tugging at the hem of her sweater, suddenly self-conscious about her exposed and vulnerable lower half. She felt goosebumps on her bare legs but she knew things would be warming up down south soon enough. She stood hands at her sides as her mother lectured. She wouldn’t register the words until later. She was always strangely relieved when the lecture was finally done and she was guided over her mother’s lap.  
She gripped the legs of her chair and shifted her body so that her tight bottom was pointed up. She’d been trained well. She felt the smooth wood gently tap against her white cotton panties and rest there for a second before drawing back for the first smack.  
Alice spanked hard. She held Betty in place with one hand as she kicked and screamed and cried. She knew it didn’t take much. She’d felt the very same paddle crack against her own backside many times at Betty’s age and she’d deserved it too. It never failed to reduce both her daughters to blubbering messes begging for her to stop. She continued paddling her with full swings on alternating cheeks for several minutes that to Betty felt like hours.

Alice finally released Betty and let her dance around the room, bawling and rubbing her backside. Then she took her by the arm and marched her upstairs to her room. “You will stay up there until your father gets home.”

Betty collapsed on her bed and cried. She knew what that meant. It always meant the belt and she hated the belt most of all. It hurt like hell and unlike her mother’s spankings, it was always given on the bare bum, adding more humiliation to the pain. She’d only been belted a handful of times but she’d seen and heard Polly getting it more times than she could count and she always howled. The worst time had been when she was caught sending lewd photos to Jason. Betty had been made to watch as Polly was bent over the living room couch for a dozen hard licks. Then she was made to stand naked in the corner with her hands on her head and red bottom on display as the rest of the family had supper. Betty felt sorry for her but there was a dark part of her that liked watching her sister get it. 

Then there had been the time they were belted together. They had got into a fight and had both used bad language. They got six wacks each and had to stand bare-assed in the corner with bars of soap held in their teeth.

When she finally stopped crying, Betty got up and drew the curtains. She didn’t want Archie to see her getting it. She knew he’d seen it at least a few times and he never said anything but it was still upsetting and embarrassing. She slipped her panties off and examined the damage in her vanity mirror. Her buttocks were two red-hot circles. She felt a tingling in her clitoris but she remembered too well what happened when her mother caught her masturbating. She'd walked in on her in the bath once and bent her over the side of the tub to beat her wet naked bum with the bath brush. She decided to text Veronica but realized with a groan that she’d left her phone downstairs. It would be a long wait for her father to get home.

Veronica wouldn’t have been able to respond anyway as she was at that moment propped over her own mother’s knee, skirt up, panties at her ankles as her bare bottom was vigorously smacked with a chancla.

Betty had dozed off when she heard her father come home. She lay on her stomach, listening to the murmur of her parents voices. Her heart started to pound as she heard his footsteps up the stairs and she looked up as he walked in. He shut the door behind him and unbuckled his belt. Betty buried her face in her pillow and was crying softly by the time she felt the first stroke. She heard it before she even registered the pain but when the shock wore off, it felt like fire. She bit down hard on her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the leather crack again and again across her burning flesh. By the end she couldn’t hold back and was screaming and begging for it to stop. Her father left without a word, leaving his thoroughly thrashed and chastised daughter to cry herself to sleep.

It was late by the time Veronica’s father got home. He knocked on the door and she slipped out of bed to let him in. She had on a loose thigh-length nightie. Her father hugged her and gave her a kiss and they sat down on the bed together. He told her he loved her but that family reputation was important and that he expected better of her. Because she had disappointed both her parents so much, she was deserving of two spankings. He put her over his knee, raised her nightie, lowered her panties and started spanking her hard with his bare hand. She was still sore from the slippering and after four smacks she started to cry, not just from the pain in her bottom but because she loved him and hated disappointing him. She got twelve smacks and by the end, she was sobbing like a baby. He pulled her panties back up and sat her on his lap, letting her sob into his shoulder. 

They compared marks in the change room next morning and it was agreed that Betty had it worse. There were belt marks on her upper thighs that gym shorts wouldn't hide and her bum had gone from bright red to dark purple in spots. Veronica was glad her parents never used the belt. Not to be outdone, Midge (who had been standing by) pulled down her panties and showed off the dark stripes from the caning she'd received for getting caught doing drugs. They had no problem openly displaying their punishments. There wasn’t a girl in Riverdale who didn’t get it from time to time and bruised bottoms in gym were commonplace as were desk-squirmers in the classroom. They might hear some whispering behind their backs but no one was in any position to tease. Even Cheryl Herself had no problem parading naked to and from the showers with the telltale cherry red lines of a maple switch showing across her pale bottom and no one dared challenge her.


End file.
